The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf putting training devices that use rails, laser sighting techniques and the like are known. However, such golf putting training devices may be heavy, bulky, complicated and/or cost prohibitive. Accordingly, an improved golf putting device that is light weight, portable, and easy to use is desired.